


Halloween With Uncle Clint - A SuperFamily One Shot

by baileyboudreaux



Category: Marvel, stony - Fandom, superfamily - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyboudreaux/pseuds/baileyboudreaux
Summary: Peter enlists the help of his Uncle Clint when he decides that he wants to make the perfect costume to make his dads proud.





	Halloween With Uncle Clint - A SuperFamily One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2012, around the end of the first Avengers movie.

Halloween was only a few days away. It was one of Peter’s favorite holidays. This year, he wanted to surprise his dads with his costume.   
“Okay, how about you ask one of your uncles or your aunts to help you out? Daddy and I usually help you but, if you don’t want us to see your costume, you’ll have to ask one of them,” Peter remembers his Pop telling him.   
The small boy ran into the kitchen to see if any of his super hero family members were around. He only found his Uncle Clint in front of the microwave, heating up some coffee that his Aunt Natasha made.   
“Uncle Clint, can you help me make my Halloween costume?”   
The man turned around and looked at his nephew, leaning against the counter.   
“Sure, squirt. But I thought you liked to make them with Cap and Tony?”  
“I want it to be a surprise this year! So, pop said I had to ask one of you guys to help me,” Peter replied, hoping his uncle would indeed help him.  
When the microwave beeped, the assassin opened the door and pulled out his warm coffee before nodding and agreeing to help little Peter.   
“Okay, squirt. Who do you want to be?”   
Peter ran up to his arrow shooting uncle and whispered in his ear, “I wanna be Captain America and Iron Man. That’s why I want to surprise Daddy and Pop.”   
Clint chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. He really admired the way Peter looked up to his fathers. No matter what jokes Clint cracked around the two men, he really did think they were excellent superheroes and even better men. Tony had come a long way from being a drunken playboy who was unhappy all the time. He had become a wonderful father. Steve, on the other hand, they never had to worry about. He was walking perfection.   
“Well, I think your dads are going to love it. How about we go get the stuff we need to make a costume? Maybe on the way home, we can stop for ice cream?”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” the six year old jumped up and down, clapping his hands. “Thanks, Uncle Clint. You’re the coolest!”  
Clint could feel two little arms wrap around his waist and he could feel his heart melting. Clint loved his nephew. A lot.  
“You’re the coolest,” the man replied before kneeling down to hug Peter properly.

Hawkeye stepped out of the elevator after it reached the right floor and placed Peter down onto his feet. He put all the bags of supplies on the counter and started to take them out.   
“Okay, Squirt. I’m going to go find the sewing machine. You stay here and finish your ice cream cone.”   
Peter sat at down by the counter and licked at his chocolate cone, getting more of it on his face than in his mouth.   
“Are you going to finish yours, Uncle Clint?”   
The assassin smiled and walked down the hallway, “You can have the rest, Pete.”

After hours of accidental sewing of the fingers, gluing, and breaks for snacks, Clint and Peter finished his costume for Halloween.  
“What are you going to call yourself, Squirt?”   
Peter thought for a second before touching the the plastic circle in the middle that resembled his dad’s arc reactor, “How about Captain Man?”   
The agent grinned and handed his nephew the plastic shield they bought hours before.   
“Sounds good to me.”

It was Halloween and Peter couldn’t wait to put on his costume to show his dads.  
“Daddy! Pop! Wanna see the costume me and Uncle Clint made?”   
Peter’s parents walked into his bedroom and sat down on their son’s bed.   
“Of course we do, kiddo,” Tony smiled, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist.   
Clint handed Peter the bag with his costume in it and watched him run down the hall and into the bathroom so he change.   
“Thank you so much for helping him, Clint,” Steve said. “He really loves and looks up to you.”   
The archer placed on hand on his teammate’s shoulder and grinned.   
“You have no idea how much he loves and looks up to you…”  
Peter came running into the room decked out in his Captain Man suit complete with glowing arc reactor, holding his shield and showing his dads his repulsor. He even showed off his A hood.  
“TaDa! I’m Captain Man! Captain America, half Iron Man!”  
Tony laughed and Steve had the biggest smile on his face when they saw their son come into the room. No wonder it had been a surprise.   
“Wow! You look so cool! You’re the best Avenger there is!” Tony said as he got down on the floor, sitting on his knees, so Peter could see him.   
“Do you and Pop really like it, daddy?”   
Steve joined his husband on the floor and placed his hand behind Peter’s head so he could kiss his forehead.   
“We love it, son. You look amazing.”   
“Well, Uncle Clint helped me. Can he help us every year now?”   
Clint smiled, “Of course, Squirt. I’ll definitely help.”


End file.
